


Grateful

by AbusiveLittleBun



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Married Sex, Top Luca Changretta, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Number 7 for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Noise+Smutty Prompts: 15. trying to distract the other with sex while they’re “busy” /Luca x TommyTommy has some work to do, but Luca has other plans for his little spouse.
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to merge another smutty prompt with one of the rare pair bingo prompts because I'm a lazy fucker lol  
> Thank you for Arwyn for the request and the patience! I will definitely do all the prompts I got so far I'm just very slow lol  
>  If you'd like to make a request you may find the prompt list on my Tumblr at @abusivelittlebunny !
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> movements - pham (slowed)

Tommy was sure that with the intensity that he was staring at the document in front of him, would sooner or later make it catch on fire. He was trying desperately to focus on what he was supposed to be reading, instead of up at his husband, who was trying to make him miserable.

It's not like the older man's frustration was unwarranted; they were supposed to have a romantic evening tonight after being separated for three weeks by work; Luca just got back three hours ago from his business trip in Sicily, and here was Tommy, still too busy to even think about going to bed. 

It's not his fault, his men have accidentally lit up a warehouse, and he was the idiotic boss, who has to do everything by himself, or it won't be good enough. The paperwork would take at least two more days, fucking up their long-awaited reunion plans.

He told Changretta all of that, who replied with feigned politeness and a prominent vein at his forehead, and told him it was fine. But Tommy could easily notice the little ticks his husband has that indicate he was fuming inside: the tightening of his hands on each other, the flaring nostrils, the snapping of the toothpick between his teeth. 

He expected the taller man to just go out, have dinner with his colleagues, maybe work a bit more himself, then come back late and kiss him goodnight before going to bed, but Luca stayed home.

He made dinner for both of them as usual,- on account of his trip, pasta alla Norma,- and brought it up to Tommy's office to make sure he eats properly, then brought him coffee and dessert,- arancini,- and just kept on coming in with any available excuse to make him stop working. 

It would be endearing if Tommy wasn't so goddamn tired and frustrated himself.

Now Changretta was in front of his desk, fresh out of the shower, dripping with water, and only covered by the towel wrapped around his waist, asking him to come and wash up. Tommy felt his face flush feverishly when he saw him step in looking like a greek god straight out of his wet dream, literally, and quickly turned back to the papers on his desk because he knew that more than a glimpse of that perfect body will make him lose all his self-control and pounce on his husband.

He cannot give in just yet, he'll never finish if he lets Luca get his way now. If he coerces him to bed, he'll get fucked into sleep and stay there until the morning, and even then, the taller man will want to fuck him before breakfast, then bring him food to the bed and have post-breakfast-sex, then cuddle, then fuck some more before lunch, and so on. It's a vicious circle that would not bring him any productivity, only mind-numbing pleasure.

So no, Tommy will grit his teeth and will not look up as Changretta's sculpted, glistening body rounds his table to stand next to him, and definitely not think about how the way he's sitting makes Luca's cock just eye-level for him, and he would only need to lean in and tug off the loose towel to get it in his mouth and slobber on it the way he has been craving for the past three weeks. He will think about no such things.

"You should get in the shower while it's still hot, darling," Luca tried to sound innocent, but Tommy could hear the low and seductive undertone that he used when he wanted to fuck him to pieces, "I could help you clean up," he put one of his large hands gently at the nape of Tommy's neck, massaging softly, making him shiver from the light touch, "I bet the warmth would ease some of that tension out of your pretty body."

Tommy almost moaned at the feel of those clever fingers caressing him the way Changretta knew he liked, his lashes fluttering from the pleasant sensation, and his mouth opening in a little gasp. He couldn't help but lean into the touch, close to turning his head to bury his face into his husband's crotch and just suck him off. It's been too long.

"Let me help you forget about work for a bit, love," Luca purred, dragging his short nails up and through his hair lightly, knowing it always made Tommy melt like ice cream on the sun, but the words made him snap out of his dazed state.

Tommy quickly got out of his chair and cleared his throat, making his way to the door hastily, careful not to look at his husband's smoking hot body, "I can shower by myself, Luca, I'm not a child, it's fine, thank you," not as if they didn't frequently bathe and shower together and let his husband wash him up happily. But he knew Changretta would make this occasion one of the less innocent ones.

But showering did sound like a nice remedy, and Tommy was grateful for the small break from suffering over his desk all day. He quickly shed his clothes in the bathroom, mindful of turning the lock on the door, because he was sure Luca would try to catch him when he's naked and pliant, and stepped into the shower.

When the pleasantly warm water hit his skin, he couldn't help but let out a relieved groan. Yep, his love was always right. This is what he needed to finally relax the tension that engulfed him all this time.

He reached for his soap, the usual clear fresh-smelling thing he used, with the violet and orchid undertones, but paused when he saw his husband's soap back on the little metal rack. He missed it so much this past three weeks, the absence of his toiletries reminding him every day that he wasn't at home and wouldn't be back for a while.

He sighed as he lifted Changretta's soap off and began leathering himself with it, the rich scent of grapefruit, peppermint, and blood mandarin, all on an addictive cinnamony, woody base hitting him instantly. It smelled so delicious.

It smelled like Luca.

Tommy let his hands wander around his body, imagining it was his husband touching him with his scent in the humid air, moaning softly to himself as he grazed his nipples. 

He knew he shouldn't get carried away, he still had loads of work to do, but couldn't help letting one of his hands slide down and behind to his ass. He tried to reason with himself that easing a finger or two in was strictly only for cleaning reasons, but as he leaned against the tiles and began pumping them in and out, and muffled his mewl into the flesh of his forearm, he knew he was doing the same thing he did almost every night while Changretta was away.

Imagining his husband easing him open for his thick and long member, that wouldn't come. And now he would have the chance, but he rejects it.

He pulled his fingers out with a muffled groan, barely allowing himself some stretching and pointedly not taking his now hard cock in his hand. He'll get off after getting over his work.

The animalistic, horny slut part of his brain was screaming at him for being such a frigid bitch, but his rational side was screaming back with equal intensity, that he can't let his base nature distract him from what was more important.

He finished showering quickly, toweled off, and put on his robe to step out and go back to work. He decided not to risk going into the bedroom for his pajamas, Luca must be there, laid out on the bed to taunt him with his massive cock, and coerce him to pounce on it. He'll be fine working just in his fluffy robe.

Which was actually Luca's robe, dark red and far too large on his smaller frame, the sleeves making his hands disappear, but he allowed himself that luxury of affection.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he stepped back into his office, not keen on looking at the scene of his suffering, bracing himself mentally for the torture, when he heard Luca's voice still in the room, startling him into looking up.

"Ah, Thomas, you know how I want to absolutely devour you when you dress up in my things, you little minx," Luca chuckled, seated in Tommy's chair at the desk, still in only the little towel he came in, that tented obviously, "you make it hard to stay put when you look so ravishing, my dear."

Tommy itched to retort by telling him that he could say the same: Changretta's lean and muscular body was still glistening a bit from his earlier shower, the hair on his chest and his treasure line running up to meet his abs looking darker and more enticing from the moisture, his wet locks pushed back but not securely enough as with product, stray ones falling into his handsome face. And that flimsy little towel in his lap rising from his giant dick saluting to Tommy, already half-hard, made him salivate like a dog.

Seeing his prim and proper gentleman of a husband in a more casual and disheveled manner always lit a fire in his belly.

Tommy sauntered up to the desk with a confronting raise to his brow, licking his lips at the irresistible sight as he rounded it to step up to his occupied chair.

"Luca dear, you're in my seat," he tried to keep his voice cool, nudging Changretta's leg softly with his own, but even that much skin-to-skin contact made him blush, "Move."

"Oh, I'm sure I can provide you a better seat," Luca tapped his thigh twice, raising awareness to his barely-concealed hardening cock, with a devilish smile as if he was asking his pet to jump in it, "Come to daddy, Tommy."

The younger man felt his face flush instantly but didn't move until Changretta caressed a hand up to his waist and pulled him down to place him in his lap. 

Tommy put up a half-hearted fight, fussing a bit like an unruly child, but leaned into the warm embrace from behind, holding onto the arms wrapped around his waist but not trying to remove them.

He missed his husband too much to not feel butterflies in his belly at his touch and crave more.

He pouted at how his feet didn't touch the ground this way, dangling in the air while he sat atop his overly tall man. 

Just like when they were kids. Tommy had his thin ankles rhythmically swinging on either side of Changretta's incredibly long bony thighs since they were three and seven.

Who would have thought that twenty-four years later they would still be doing that, but as a married couple? 

Some things never change.

Tommy remembers all those times when they were still naive teens and he sat in Luca's lap while he was reading something and he tried to distract him by acting coy and rubbing his butt against his crotch.

He must be paying the price for all those occasions now.

"Mmh, I missed you, baby boy," Luca sighed against his ear, squeezing him closer, "did you miss daddy too, sweetheart?"

Tommy bit at his lip as he felt his beloved so close, his scent somehow even more delicious straight from the source, Changretta's lips dragging against his soft skin as he mouthed at his neck, burning him with desire.

"A little," Tommy cleared his throat, breathing heavily as he leaned forward to shift his focus back to the documents on the table, "but I was fine. I'm still fine."

He could hear the older man chuckle softly from behind before he pressed a kiss to his nape, inhaling deeply, and kept his mouth close to whisper into his skin, "Is that why you washed yourself with my soap and dressed up in my robe? You thought I wouldn't notice?" one of his large hands caressed up Tommy's naked thigh, slipping out from under the velvety material, while the other slowly dived into the robe to palm at his chest, "I bet you touched yourself while wearing my shirts and sweaters, like a desperate little slut, and thought about me while I was away, didn't you, dearest? Did you call out my name when you fingered yourself to climax all those lonely nights?"

"You know I always do," Tommy's replied, breathless, taking hold of his husband's wrist on his thigh, coming dangerously close to his crotch, "Luca," he gasped, "I've got work to do."

Changretta sucked a hickey to the back of his neck and rubbed at his sensitive nipples, "Mmh, go on, love, what's stopping you?" he pinched at a nipple, making Tommy mewl.

Tommy tried to pry the exploring hands on his body away weakly, "An impatient, horny bastard feeling me up."

"Oh, I'd love to fill you up, baby," Luca rumbled against his ear, pushing the robe off of one bony shoulder to softly bite at it, "that's my beloved job as your faithful and devoted husband. And you know how I love to work overtime."

The smaller man gasped as he felt Changretta's prominent erection rubbing against his covered ass, pushing back on instinct to give him more friction, but still whining, "Well I'll have to work overtime in my actual job for another week if you don't leave me be."

"I'll help you with anything," the older man groaned against the juncture of his neck as he pulled off the top half of the robe, making it pool at the smaller man's waist and elbow, to squeeze and play with Tommy's chest with both hands as he sensually rolled his hips up to press his cock harder against him, "Give you as many men as you'd like, pay off or threaten anyone, burn down a city, kill a dozen, just give me the word baby and daddy will do it for you, will do anything for you."

"You, ah, you can't always baby me," Tommy leaned into the touch, trying to sound scolding but only coming off as desperate and needy, "it's my business, I can't rely on your help all the time. Besides, I doubt you could ease my situation in this matter."

Changretta hummed as he pinched both of the younger man's nipples to make him whine and scratch at his wrists, "Oh, really? And why is that, my love?" and just as he finished his question, the phone rang as an answer.

Tommy tried to slap his hands away and fussed as he reached for the phone, clearing his throat to not let his lust show through his voice, "Yes, Thomas Shelby speaking."

"Ah, funny that, I was calling Madame Red's brothel and this is the number they gave me for their bestselling whore, treacle," Alfie's rumbly sing-song tone chimed sarcastically.

Tommy sighed annoyedly that dissolved into a lighter tone as he felt his husband's hands caress him softly to feel him up but not interrupt necessarily, "Good evening to you too, Mr. Solomons."

He felt Changretta's hands freeze for a minute, probably realizing that of course, his business associate who's been fiending for his beloved would be the one to call so unashamedly late at night.

Oh, if only he knew how Alfie talks to him when he can't hear it.

"Yes, it is, mate, indeed," Alfie grumbled, his voice low and flirtatious, "just called to check on you, right, I know the little incident your men caused at my warehouse,- which was a lovely thing, I'm telling you, right, one of my favorite's, very close to my heart that thing was,- so that, might have given you a bit of a headache, innit? All that excess paperwork and repayment must be a lot for someone so bird-boned like yourself, sweetie."

Tommy hid his moan as a hum when Luca sucked another hickey at his neck and caressed the inside of his thigh, "Yes, Mr. Solomons, I'm looking over the exact documents as we speak. I apologize once more for my men's," he had to cover the receiver for a moment to hide his gasp as Luca's palm made contact with his little erection, "ah, behavior."

He could practically feel Changretta's smirk against his neck as he torturously slowly jerked his member, loose fist completely engulfing his smaller length easily, Tommy shaking at the feel and sight of it.

He seemed so tiny compared to Luca's fantastic eleven-inch cock. 

They both got off on their size difference very much. Tommy can recall the occasion when his husband first referred to his dick as a pretty little clit. He felt as if he had almost gone blind from the orgasm he had, hearing that.

Alfie hummed contently, unknowing about the situation on the other end of the line, "Yes, well that apology I would gratefully accept while we try to come to an agreement about this tiny kerfuffle with the bloody warehouse, right, possibly over maybe dinner, eh? I own a good place downtown, and let me tell you, sweetheart, you've never eaten a meal this good in that shithole of a town you're from, right? Fucking religious experience, mate. You'll lick all ten fingers and maybe more afterwards. So what do you say, Tommy, should I pick you up at seven or eight tomorrow?"

"Are you proposing a meeting over dinner, Mr. Solomons?" Tommy knew his voice dipped a bit lower than normal, but he couldn't hold himself proper as Luca's hand on his chest migrated up to his neck to circle it possessively. The grip not tight enough to choke, but firm enough to remind him who he belongs to, "Wouldn't maybe an afternoon tea sound more appropriate?"

"Fuck tea, mate," Alfie almost growled, "What you've got against a nice dinner date with good old me, eh?"

"I'm honored, Mr. Solomons, but I planned on having dinner with my husband tomorrow night and I don't think he'd appreciate if I'd cancel it to go on a dinner date with you instead," he was awarded at that with a stronger drag or Luca's hand on his cock and a bite at the side of his neck. He reached up with his unoccupied hand to run his fingers through his husband's hair reassuringly.

The poor dear was so territorial, but Tommy couldn't blame him, Alfie has been trying hard to get into his pants since they met and his efforts weren't all that unwelcome on his part. 

Alfie was very attractive, both physically and personality-wise. He might not be as tall as his husband, but he still managed to loom over Tommy like a predator at every meeting and impress him with his superior body mass. He was also twice as wide as Luca, his body almost bear-like with plenty of meat on his bones and hair on his tattooed skin.

Tommy was curious if his cock matched the rest of his body and the man had a beast in his pants. He wouldn't necessarily mind if Mr. Solomons decided to bend him over after a meeting and show him just how well-hung he was.

As if hearing his mischievous thoughts, Luca took his waist in both of his hands, easily lifting him up and bending him over the desk while Alfie replied, "Ah yes, your...husband. Didn't know that lanky fucker was already back from his little trip. Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure he's too tired to mind, really, he'll probably be passed out for a week, you don't even have to tell him about it, yeah, he would reasonably agree in a heartbeat-,"

"Too tired you say? Funny you would say that Mr. Solomons, my husband doesn't seem tired to me at all, he's quite in a lively mood. Are you tired, honey?" Tommy purred theatrically as Changretta kissed his way down his spine, taking the robe off with it.

"Not in the slightest, sweetheart," Luca chuckled against the small of his back, loud enough to be heard over the phone, "Only tired of that fat Jewish fucker bothering you, baby."

"He said he's not tired, Mr. Solomons," Tommy chirped into the phone, unable to scrape the grin off his face as his husband opened his drawer where he knew he kept the jar of lubricant for office sex.

"Yeah, I heard your parrot-nosed giant loud and clear, treacle, fuck's sake," Alfie grumbled, obviously frustrated, "What is he even doing there, eh? Thought you were looking over my fucking documents."

Tommy bit his lip to muffle his moan as he felt Changretta's lubed up fingers probe at his asshole, "I am, Mr. Solomons, they are laid out in front of me," his lashes fluttered and his voice took a slightly more high-pitched note as he felt one long finger ease into his entrance and not pause until his knuckles kissed his skin, "my dear husband is just helping me with it."

Luca chuckled and kissed his shoulder as he fit another glorious digit in next to the first one, scissoring them and making Tommy rest his forehead against the desk as he gasped from the sensation.

God, how he missed those hands. 

Tommy barely heard Alfie ask impatiently, "How the fuck could that bastard help, he's not even a part of this," too lost in pleasure as those fantastic fingers started stretching him in earnest, both of them too pent up to make it slow and sensual.

Luckily his husband had no problems with picking the phone out of his trembling hand and letting him drool and mewl on the table as he massaged his sweet spot.

"Good evening, Mr. Solomons," Changretta's smug and low tone accompanied by a third finger in his hole made Tommy tremble, "heard you were talking with my little wife."

Luca knew that referring to Tommy as his "wife" always made the younger man flush hotly and become needy. So it was no surprise when Tommy pushed his ass back with a whine,- louder than intended,- trying to ride his fingers.

"Oh, me? I'm just fingering... through a few papers," Tommy heard his husband say behind him, making his blush darken at the obvious innuendo, "You know my sweet darling, he needs my helping hands constantly."

The smaller man didn't even notice Changretta balancing the phone between his jaw and shoulder, so when he felt his hand, that was not occupied with prepping him, landing a loud slap on his asscheek, he couldn't hold back his loud gasp, followed by a whine at the blossoming pain. 

It was so embarrassing to try to hide his slutty noises from his business partner, listening to their naughty coupling on the phone, and failing miserably.

It turned him on more than anything.

Luca dug his fingers into his reddening cheek, making Tommy's knees weak, and his smirk was clearly audible as he said, "Oh no, don't worry, that's his happy sound, isn't it Thomas? Of course, you wouldn't be familiar with it." 

Tommy answered with a needy moan and pushed his now flaming cheek back against the talented hand stretching him open, "Daddy, please..."

Changretta chuckled and withdrew his fingers, making the younger man's tremble at the sensation, "Good boy, Tommy, asking so prettily. Here, take it," he purred in a low tone, easing his long cock in the younger man's tight hole slowly with a groan.

Tommy gasped at the delicious and familiar stretch as the larger man bottomed out inside of him, the documents under his hands crumbling from his grip on them. He knew he was ruining the paperwork already, with his weeping cock staining them with precome and his slack mouth with saliva, but he couldn't care about anything else but his husband finally back inside him, where he belonged.

He blindly searched out Luca's free hand with his own, holding the back of it as a silent love confession, that made the taller man lean back down and kiss at the back of his neck, "Oh, I was just handing my beloved something he needed, Mr. Solomons." 

They interlaced their fingers, their wedding rings clinking against each other before Changretta started slowly thrusting in and out, making Tommy mewl like a kitten, "Daddy, ah, so good... more, please..."

Luca chuckled against his nape and snapped his hips harder at the plea, "As you can hear, Mr. Solomons, my little wife is a bit occupied at the moment and is asking for my help, so I doubt he'll be able to chat with you any further," he gave a particularly harsh thrust to make the smaller man moan loudly, "but the dinner date with the three of us sounds lovely, you may send Tommy's secretary the address and we'll meet you there at, let's say eight. I plan on keeping my darling in bed until seven."

Tommy arched his back to make the thrusts reach even deeper and nuzzled up against the side of Luca's jaw so he could mouth and lick at it, "Daddy," his whimper was clearly heard by Alfie on the other end as his faint grumbling stopped, "please, ah, kiss me. I want to kiss you, daddy, while you fuck me, please."

Changretta gave a satisfied purr at that and his cock twitched inside Tommy's wanton hole in appreciation, "Of course, baby, anything for you," his low tone turned more casual as he addressed Alfie still on the other end of the line, "Mr. Solomons, I have to hang up now, I have some urgent business to attend to, but do have a pleasant evening. I know we will."

Luca drew back and pulled out completely as he put the receiver back on the stand with a click, but before Tommy could let out a needy whine at the loss of contact, he was flipped onto his back by his husband's strong hands. His legs instantly fell open to invite the older man between them and he moaned into the kiss Luca gave him as he dived back inside.

Ah, yes, this truly was the best position. This way he could hug Changretta around his neck and pull him close, kissing him freely as his thrusts began to fuck into him in earnest, and his legs circling his torso could help with bringing that incredible cock back inside him faster, all made for Tommy to moan louder.

He loved to feel Luca's strong frame pressed against him, his scent, and the smell of sex heavy in the air. He wanted to stay like that forever.

"I missed this so much," Tommy breathed into his husband's mouth, sloppily kissing him and running his fingers through his still wet locks, "Missed you, daddy. Love you so much, ah... Never leave me alone again for so long, please..."

Changretta rumbled into the kiss, pounding him with increasing strength and rhythm and still somehow keeping it romantic and sensual, "I won't, I swear, Tommy, baby, I'm so sorry," one of his hands that have been holding onto Tommy's tiny waist migrated to his chest, kneading it and rubbing his nipple the way he knew Tommy loved, "I was a miserable fool without you all this time, mio amato, just waiting to have you in my arms again, your lips on mine again, your tight cunt around my cock again, darling boy."

Tommy clenched around the long member inside him with a whine at the sweet words, "Love you, ah, daddy, please, fuck me harder, make me yours," his last word dissolving into a keen as Luca complied to his wishes and his thrusts rattled the table with their intensity, his hand on his pectoral and waist tightening as well.

Changretta pulled back from his face only to smile down at his no doubt needy expression, his eyes showing pure adoration as he panted above him, "I love you too, Thomas, mio amato, ti amo, ti amo tanto."

With the overwhelming love filling his chest so completely and the strong thrusts nailing his sweet spot dead on, Tommy came over his tummy with a wail, dragging his nails over Luca's broad back and clenching down hard on his husband's dick.

All these years, and still, his husband could make him come like no one else.

The older man muffled his groan into his pale throat as he was brought over the edge by the intense tightening, rutting into Tommy's pliant body through the aftershocks.

Tommy held him close as they both slowly came down their high, caressing Luca's hair as he rested his head against the crook of his neck, now covered in hickeys. His husband, in turn, was caressing at his hips and sides, letting his softening length stay warm and cozy in Tommy's loose hole.

Like two cats on the sun, Tommy thought with a small chuckle, kissing Changretta's temple and nuzzling even closer. Finally, he felt safe and relaxed again.

"We should probably have another shower," he mumbled against Luca's hair before the older man raised his head to kiss him lazily.

"We could have a bath in the morning, how does that sound?" Changretta smiled against his lips, "I could make you some breakfast and we could eat it there," he peppered kisses along the younger man's face, "I want to pamper my perfect little wife a bit before our dinner with that crude brute, please. I want to show how grateful I am to have you again."

Tommy sighed into the affectionate touches, "You were the one who accepted the invitation, dear. But at least I won't have to ask for new copies of the documents anymore," he referred to the crumbled and dirty papers he was still laying on, "Well, we still have to get to the bedroom, so you'll have to let go of me eventually," he patted at the strong frame above him impatiently.

"Oh, will I?" Luca smirked before gently pulling his softened length out and wrapped his arms securely around the smaller man before lifting him off the desk effortlessly.

Thomas yelped at the sudden change in position, clinging around his husband like a frightened cat, who laughed against his neck. Changretta loved to show off his superior strength and size often enough for Tommy to know for certain that he won't be dropped, but he still glared up at his husband while he was carried to the bedroom.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Tommy snarked but hugged Luca closer as the older man nudged the bedroom door open with his foot.

"If by hate you mean love it more than anything, then yes, yes I do."

Tommy still didn't let go of the broad back as he was lowered gently onto the bed, keeping his husband firmly between his legs, trying to appear annoyed, but with the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth he knew he failed at that miserably, "Interrupting my work, antagonizing my business partner, making him hear our lovemaking, and carrying me around like a kitten. You are truly unbelievable, Mr. Changretta."

Luca smiled widely as he nudged his quickly rehardening length at Tommy's thigh, "And that's why you love me, Mrs. Changretta."

Tommy giggled into the kiss, his legs around his husband's waist pulling him closer. His love was always right, after all. And he was so grateful for having him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other works, and if you want leave a kudo and a comment to make my day!  
> Check out my tumblr at abusivelittlebunny for more fics, art, and horny banter! That's where you can make smutty prompt requests! I just posted a new Luca x Tommy drawing too ;)


End file.
